A Long Night
by CassandraLaMorte
Summary: Dean is alone, anxious, time seems to drag on forever. The silence of the motel overwhelms him, he starts to get sick from constantly worrying about Sam. Dean is about to go out and see Sam himself before Castiel spirits in with more than one thing on his mind.


**A Long Night**

The sunrise had yet to peak its rays into the sky, it was quiet and Dean had settled into his motel room after a night at the bar. The room was cold as the chill of the morning air had frosted over the windows. Dean was restless; his eyes surveyed the room, constantly shifting positions, even tapping his foot rhythmically on the tile floor. It wasn't as if he was worried about anything in particular, it was in his nature, as it always had been.  
Sometimes it was Sam or maybe the apocalypse, the destruction of the world that he jumpstarted himself, that weighed heavy upon his shoulders. Dean waited, the only sound being the ticking of the clock that resounded throughout the room like a church bell.  
He stood suddenly, banging his hands on the table from frustration, it may have been the alcohol practically running through his veins, but the empty room in general spread uneasiness about the air.  
"Dammit!" He cursed rubbing his temples, waves of rage pounding through his skull.  
"And what seems to be the matter?"  
Goosebumps rose on Dean's arms as he grunted-  
"Cas! How many times do I have to tell you?"  
"Sorry." Cas replied in monotone, yet his face was slightly wrought with concern for Dean.  
The alcohol began to set into Dean's system, like whiplash after his first drunken episode. He stumbled catching the support of Cas's chest, but quickly he tore his hands away after locking eyes with Cas for an embarrassing moment.  
"Is this what you call… Intoxication?" Cas questioned, pure curiosity leaking into his voice as he eyed the empty beer bottles on the table.  
Dean raised his eyebrows and laughed a bit. He had forgotten how oblivious Cas was.  
"Yes, but…"- His voice trailed off in an airy laugh- "It's just called 'getting drunk.'"  
Cas nodded his head, still examining the beer bottles, yet his gaze seemed to look out farther, as if pondering something.  
"Cas." Dean leaned against one of the walls of the room collecting his thoughts as his vision blurred.  
"Did you come here for something?"  
Cas returned Dean's gaze, but said nothing.  
"Cas?"  
"I came here of… My own accord."  
Dean raised him eyebrows, intrigued he asked  
"Why?"  
Cas's face seemed to grimace as he though more about the question; distress causing him clamp his fists until the knuckles turned white.  
"I don't know."  
Cas's words fell like shattered glass, the tension in the room was so thick it was almost visible.  
Dean hefted himself off the wall and made his way over to Cas, using furniture as guiding pieces as he was still slightly… "intoxicated."  
"Cas, are you ok?"  
Cas lifted his head, his blue eyes clawing deep into Dean's soul.  
Cas avoided the question-  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Dean?"  
Dean flashed back to minutes before, the familiar sense of anxiety panging in the pits of his stomach, he cringed.  
"I'm fine." Dean assured him, false bravado painfully apparent in his voice. "Why are you here, Cas? There must be something."  
As Dean pressured the question as Cas's face grew more unpleased, but quickly returned to its unreadable default.  
"I'm here to 'entertain' you until Sam gets back, so you don't go insane. I mean that quite literally." Cas's voice was serious, as it almost always was, but it had an emptiness, a sort of broken tone as if he was holding something back.  
"You."- Dean grinned-"Entertain me? Now that's just about the funniest-"  
"I'm not 'kidding.'"  
Dean was taken aback at first, but swiftly broke into a snicker and added playfully-  
"And just what does this 'entertaining' entail?" He smiled arrogantly "I'm not entertained easily, you see."  
"Is that so?" Cas took a step back nodding his head slightly, not catching Dean's "drift."  
Dean pressed his hand forcefully on the iron wrought pillar behind Cas, causing the angel to press against the metal.  
"Dean, wait-"  
Cas's sentence was interrupted as Dean cheekily caught his lips.  
Cas fumbled with the kiss, his inexperience battling with Dean's utter force.  
Dean drew away, biting his lip, smirking as if it was a game. Truly, it may have been the alcohol getting to his head and he was ready to brush it off like nothing happened, but Cas's dark stare wiped the smugness from his face.  
"What?" Dean asked in a whisper, his voice slightly labored.  
"Dean, this is why I'm here, this feeling, I-" Dean's eyes widened and suddenly his face became serious. Cas turned away, looking at the floor. Surely his face was gnarled in irritation. He seemed to be battling something within himself, something that only grew more vexing as he thought about it.  
"What's wrong?" Dean's voice had grown deep, thick with apprehension.  
Cas's face snapped towards Dean, glaring at him, he took in quick short breaths.  
"What's wrong… _What's wrong_?" Cas was beyond displeased, he spread his hands wide gesturing to the current situation.  
"Now the problem, Dean, isn't the kiss." He shook his head staring at his feet, he continued- "No, the _problem_ is _me._"  
Dean shot Cas a questioning glance and opened his mouth as if to say something, but Cas cut him off.  
"You see, I…" His voice trailed off, he seemed to be biting his own tongue, and Dean could tell how much Cas was dying to spirit off, disappear, like he always had in these kind of situations. Yet Cas stayed, completely manifested, and Dean realized that Cas had accepted something, stopped fighting whatever it was, but still wished upon every bone in that meat suit of his that he wouldn't have to say it out loud.  
Cas finally looked up at Dean, his next words coming through gritted teeth-  
"_The problem is that I liked it."  
_Dean was unsure of how to react, he seemed to be contemplating his next course of action, as he realized he pushed Cas to say this, he accepted it as well.  
Taking Cas's face in his hands Dean delved into another kiss. Their clothes came off slowly, but each touch of bare flesh against flesh aroused them. Their kisses became deeper, tongues entwining one another. Cas's original awkwardness was overtaken by pleasure and instinct. Cas and Dean had moved to the couch and had strewn their clothes throughout the room. Dean's heart pounded, the adrenaline coursing through his body.  
"This will hurt." Dean breathed out as he slowly began to finger Cas's ass, who whimpered in response.  
Dean nipped at Cas's ear, jaw line, and throat leaving hickeys littering his neck.  
"Dean, I-"  
Dean found Cas's lips again before he could speak, he kissed him roughly, biting Cas's lips to distract Cas as Dean continued to finger him, gradually getting to up to three fingers.  
Dean succumbed to bittersweet desire and slowly entered Cas, all the while Cas moaned softly.  
Dean had promised himself that he would be gentle, but he hadn't realized how hard that would be.  
Cas's head laid on the couch, his eyes pricked with tears from pain and desire. His soft cushion lips murmuring whines of happiness that drove dean crazy.  
He thrust into Cas, feeling the tightness and warmth enclose around him. Dean then took care of Cas's overlooked hard-on, jacking him off to ecstasy, the cummed together and lay breathlessly on the couch.  
The rest of the night was a hot sweaty blur for both Cas and Dean as they engulfed themselves in animalistic lust and hunger.  
Dean awoke the next morning disheveled and only vaguely recalled the previous nights events, which came as sudden realization dawning on Dean's face. His head spun sharply to the right to find Cas sitting beside him, still stark naked with a bleak expression on his face. Dean caught eyes with Cas and tried to determine Cas's feelings, to no avail, of course. Dean prepared himself for a lecture, a fight, and just about every outcome that surely resulted in getting a beating, already wincing at the thought of Cas throwing a punch at him.  
Cas sighed and even laughed a little, causing Dean to question whether it was Cas beside him at all, and even more so what was with his reaction.  
A look of disbelief crossed Dean's face as he watched Cas, who finally breathed out the simple words he'd sure would be the death of him-  
"Dean, I think I'm in love with you."


End file.
